


Shorts

by showgirlsteve



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showgirlsteve/pseuds/showgirlsteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Marvel ficlets and drabbles. Characters and pairings specified in each chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undercover (Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov)

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags as I add chapters and more tags become applicable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know you don’t always have to pretend to be a couple on assignments,” Tony told them.

“Great,” said Clint, putting his arm around Natasha. “I can do undercover. I’m  _great_  at undercover.”

Tony gaped at him as Natasha leaned into Clint’s touch instead of batting him away. “But should we be on our honeymoon,” she asked. “Or should we say we’ve been married for a while already.”

“Oh,” Clint replied. “Rekindling our love, definitely. Married just long enough that we’re both worried the other one thinks we’re getting boring.”

“You know you don’t  _always_  have to pretend to be a couple on assignments,” Tony told them. “It’s really not necessary. And you can’t just requisition rings from SHIELD anymore.”

“We’re not  _requisitioning_  anything,” said Natasha.

“Pretending? What, no,” said Clint, at the same time.

“You guys are a couple? With,” Tony sputtered for a moment. “Rings. You have rings.”

“And a marriage license, too,” said Clint, looking proud. He squeezed Natasha’s shoulder.

“Several of them, in fact,” she said. “All from different missions. I think it’s the one from New York that counts, though.”

She ducked under Clint’s arm and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to go start packing,” she told him, walking away. Tony’s eyes followed her out of the room. He turned to Thor once she was gone.

“Did you know about this?”

“Aye,” said Thor, not looking up from his tablet. “Of course. It was obvious.”

Clint beamed at him before following his wife.


	2. In Dreams (Steve Rogers, gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up most mornings shivering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on [this](http://dippy-ecks.tumblr.com/post/113635698736/cant-go-chasing-the-past-kid) fanart

Steve wakes up most mornings shivering.

He kicks sweat-soaked blankets away from his body, unable to stand the feeling of being weighted down, and clutches his pillow more tightly until the shakes subside. Sometimes he finds himself on the floor next to the bed. (On those mornings, he runs either twice as long or not at all.)

He knows Sam thinks he dreams about putting the plane in the water, but the dream always starts after he’s already drowning.

The crash site in real life was in part of an expanse of white nothingness but from under the ice in his dream, Steve can see the rest of the world. His life skates across the ice and he can never get to the surface. Nobody sees him struggling beneath their feet.

Sometimes he see Peggy. Her lipstick cuts across the surface of the ice like a smear of blood as Steve watches her age. He sees her grieve and fall in love and laugh and cry and grieve again. Sometimes she pulls out a picture of Steve, looks at it smiling softly or with tears in her eyes. He tries to pound on the ice -  _I’m right here -_ but he sinks further into the water with every year she lives. He has the same dreams about his team. Their families grow before his eyes. Sometimes their children wave at him. Their parents pull them away.

Sometimes, Steve dreams of his own past. It isn’t just a replay of his memories. He remembers the person he used to be, everything that made Bucky stick around, that made Dr. Erksine decide that  _Steve Rogers_  was the right man - a  _good_ man - to test his serum. Sometimes he watches himself explore Coney Island with Bucky. Sometimes skinny little Steve Rogers berates Captain America from above the ice. Steve sinks further below instead of fighting back.

Those dreams are particularly awful.

But worse are the ones about Bucky. Sometimes he stands with his smaller best friend, taunting Steve in a way the real Bucky would never dream to, but other times, he’s under the ice with Steve.

Sometimes, Bucky is below him. Steve can’t break the surface for help and he can’t claw his way below the second layer of ice that separates him from his friend. Bucky is usually sprawled out and broken, but sometimes he stares straight at Steve, daring him to do better. After Natasha gives Steve the Winter Soldier’s file, Steve starts having dreams where Bucky’s serene in unconsciousness, almost like he’s sleeping. (Sometimes Bucky’s arm is in a separate block of ice, far away from both of them.)

Steve wakes up and he can’t get warm.


	3. Nice (Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets Clint when the archer lets himself into Steve's apartment to borrow his video game set-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: buckyitscoldoutsideasked: give me a headcannon about how Clint and Bucky met each other, and what happened.
> 
> a tiny ficlet happened instead

“So. Winter Soldier. Nice.”

Bucky looked up from where he was sprawled on Steve’s couch to meet the eyes of a man in a purple hoodie and torn up jeans. Or rather, to look in the general direction of his eyes. One was black and swollen and the other had a bandage underneath it with stitches visible under the edges. He shoved a chipped mug at Bucky.

“Coffee?”

Bucky accepted with a grunt, not looking away from his face. The man set another mug on the coffee table.

“Do you mind if I,” he gestured towards the entertainment center. Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Great! Steve’s got the best video game setup. I think Tony was trying to drag him into this century kicking and screaming.”

He brought two controllers to the couch and handed one to Bucky. The hand that handed him the controller was bandaged as well. “This game is great. Some games being a sniper actually makes you worse ‘cause the controls are weird, but I like this one. Not gory either, just fun.”

“You’re a sniper?” asked Bucky.

“Wait, you don’t. _Right_. Frozen. Clint,” he said, putting his controller next to his coffee. He stuck his hand out. “Clint Barton. Codename Hawkeye. I never miss a shot. Nice to meet you.”

He tried to pick up his controller again, and his wrapped hand hit the coffee mug, knocking it to the floor. “Aw, coffee.” He looked at the new stain on the carpet with a wounded expression.

(Steve walked back into the living room before Bucky stopped laughing. Neither sniper could explain what was so funny, but Steve was happy to hear a sound that he thought was left behind in the 1940s.)


	4. Girl Stuff (Natasha, Pepper, Tony, gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Natasha are friends now and Tony is kind of nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: widowbitesandhearingaids asked:  
> pepper and natasha having the most bizarre friendship that no one can understand

“I thought you were mad at her!  _Natalie_ is a lying spy, remember?”

“ _You_  were mad, Tony. I got over it. I was too busy being mad at  _you. Dying without telling me,_  remember?”

Tony winced. “She’s your teammate,” Pepper continued. “You can’t expect her to hang on the outskirts of the group forever just because she has a job to do, and you don’t like it. Besides, I told you we were getting together today.”

“Okay, but I thought…I don’t know. Girl stuff. Talking. Manicures. Not,” he gestured to Pepper’s sweaty workout clothes and taped fists. “Crazy ninja stuff.”

“The CEO of Stark Industries should know how to defend herself,” said Natasha from behind him. Tony jumped. “We talk while we work out, and in between sparring. Pepper’s pretty good. It’s a lot more fun than getting our nails done.”

She linked arms with Pepper.

“But we are getting our nails done,” said Pepper. “On Tuesday.”

“And massages,” added Natasha, leading Pepper away. Pepper leaned down to whisper in her ear and they both giggled as they walked down the hall.

Tony felt himself get very nervous.


	5. Foster Dog (Clint, Natasha, gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When did you adopt another dog, Clint?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three different anons requested some variation of clint and natasha and puppies, so here you go!

When Clint comes back to his apartment after a quick run to the corner store, he finds Natasha perched on his couch. She raises an eyebrow.

“When did you adopt another dog, Clint?”

The question comes out in the even sort of tone that usually indicates something very violent is about to happen, but she’s relaxed as she strokes the puppy, who has made himself at home on her lap. Clint sets his bags on the counter before answering.

“I didn’t. Charlie’s just a foster. Puppy mill – Lucky’s vet was helping the rescuers find homes for them. I can’t be in the field right now anyway,” he says, using his right hand to gesture to the brace on his left arm. “And the shelter doesn’t have enough room.”

“You’re already attached, though.” Lucky noses at the puppy, bumping against Natasha’s leg. Natasha pats him on the head. “You named him, and now you’re attached.”

“I’m not attached.” He flops down next to Natasha on the couch, and Charlie wriggles towards him. Natasha’s eyebrow goes up again. “I’m not! Lucky might be, though. They’ve been  _bonding_.”

Lucky huffs when Clint says his name and shoves his nose between the puppy and Clint’s knee. He whines.

“Yes, I can tell. No jealousy there at all, he’ll be heartbroken when the puppy leaves,” Natasha teases. She directs the puppy back to her own lap. Lucky has crawled into Clint’s, body half hanging off of the couch. He closes his eye and wags his tail, content.

Clint scratches Lucky with both hands, but his gaze is on Charlie. “Leaves,” he says. “Yeah. We’re gonna find a  _good_ home for you, though, right, little guy? Yeah.”

“You’re attached, Clint.”

“Yeah,” he sighs.


	6. Creature Comforts (Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson, gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a lot better at dealing than he was right after the accident, but Matt can still be overwhelmed by his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie requested Matt Murdock dealing with sensory processing issues, using tools like a weighted blanket or stim toys.
> 
> Matt's sensory issues are from superpowers and my own are from migraines and anxiety - the toys I describe are developed with people on the autism spectrum in mind but can be helpful to a lot of other people, too. (My work desk has a half a drawer dedicated to them. They're great, especially when my office is really overwhelming. I don't have any dinosaurs, though. I want some.)

On the second day of their internship, the first moment they have to themselves in their tiny workspace, Foggy tells Matt he has something for him. He presents Matt with a wrapped box, roughly the size of two textbooks stacked together, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet as he waits for Matt to open the package.

 

“It’s…a dinosaur?”

 

“It’s  _four_  dinosaurs. Well, there were four. You have three. I kept one for my desk.”

 

“But why is it a dinosaur?”

 

“Because dinosaurs are  _awesome_. Feel them though, here,” Foggy says, placing his hand over Matt’s. He squeezes and bends the stegosaurus and it pops right back to its original shape.

 

Matt runs his fingers over the tiny, bumpy scales, still not understanding.

 

“There’s more in the box,” Foggy tells him.

 

Matt fishes out a braided length of cotton yarn and a rubber ball that squishes in his hand. The ball makes a soft crunching sound and Matt feels the beads inside move against his palm. A slight plastic scent rubs off onto his hand.

 

“Foggy, I –“

 

“Look, I just – all that time, rooming with you? I know you don’t talk about it but it’s not like I didn’t pick up on all the stuff you kept at your desk. Any time we had exams or you were stressed, if you weren’t underneath that weighted blanket, you were messing with that stuff. And you didn’t bring it with you here. Here’s the thing though. We may be in a broom closet, but it’s _our_  broom closet. We can decorate however we want and if we want stress balls and dinosaurs and this cool colored water wheel thing I found, we can.”

 

“It’s just,” Matt says, before pausing. “You know how they say, when you lose one sense, the others get better to compensate? Sometimes they compensate too much. It’s less overwhelming if I have something else to concentrate on.”

 

“Good,” Foggy tells him, laying a hand on Matt's shoulder. He takes the empty box from Matt’s desk and folds it into their shared trash bin. “I’m glad. Now help me name our dinosaurs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompts for Jude - I'm taking prompts as a thank you for donations to my friend's top surgery fund. I'm still accepting prompts - please see the link to my tumblr, below, for more details. Thank you to Ellie for contributing!
> 
> http://actuallyhawkeye.co.vu/post/117470235879/prompts-for-jude


	7. Communication (avengers, team, gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Tony Stark to BRUCEY BEAR! 
> 
> Subject: i know you check your email 6x day since pepper set you up here
> 
> why arent you answering my calls bruce where did hawkeye take you what is he doing to you
> 
> do you not have access to technology
> 
> is it horrible do you need rescuing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chibitoaster asked:  
> Hawkeye and Bruce go fishing.
> 
> also I decided since I know nothing about fishing that it would be a good time to try something different style wise

You are now connected to Stark Industries Server Group Chat. You have access to:

TEAM: Stark Industries

TEAM: Stark Tower, New York

TEAM: Avengers Assemble

TEAM: Research and Development

_Incoming private message from: Bruce Banner_

_on TEAM: Avengers Assemble_

BRUCE: I still don’t understand

CLINT: what’s not to understand? you, me. fishing

BRUCE: I understand all of those words separately. Connecting them is where you’re losing me

CLINT: really not that hard, Banner

CLINT: the folks that tell me if I can get back in the field told me that I need to do something to relax

CLINT: take up a hobby

CLINT: apparently target practice doesn’t count, and neither does binge watching netflix

BRUCE: And you settled on fishing??

CLINT: well, I wanted to learn to cook but then I realized thats a horrible idea

BRUCE: …

BRUCE: I don’t even know what to say to that

CLINT: say you agree, and say you’ll come with me

BRUCE: I agree

BRUCE: You really shouldn’t try to cook

* * *

Input received. Verbal request, CREATOR Anthony Edward Stark, “JARVIS, find Bruce for me, would you?”

Scanning life signs. AUTHORIZED USER Robert Bruce Banner not found.

Accessing security footage. Footage found: AUTHORIZED USER Robert Bruce Banner leaving building in the company of AUTHORIZED USER Clinton Francis Barton.

Report result, auditory, “It seems Dr. Banner and Agent Barton left the building together approximately 7 hours ago, sir. They were both carrying enough supplies to be gone at least overnight.”

Input received. Verbal request, CREATOR Antony Edward Stark, unintelligible. Analyzing. CREATOR does not appear to be in immediate medical distress. No action required at this time.

* * *

From: Tony Stark <astark@starkindustries.com> to BRUCEY BEAR! <bbanner@starkindustries.com>

Subject: i know you check your email 6x day since pepper set you up here

why arent you answering my calls bruce where did hawkeye take you what is he doing to you

do you not have access to technology

is it horrible do you need rescuing

 

Thank you,

Tony Stark

Director, Research and Development |Stark Industries

(555) xxx-xxxx | astark@starkindustries.com

_This message may contain confidential information and is intended only for the individual named. If you are not the named addressee you should not disseminate, distribute or copy this e-mail. Please notify the sender immediately by e-mail if you have received this e-mail by mistake and delete this e-mail from your system._

* * *

 

From: Tony Stark <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Pepper Potts <555-xxx-xxxx>

**okay but what am i supposed to do with these unstable materials if bruce isnt here to finish using them**

From: Pepper Potts <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Tony Stark <555-xxx-xxxx>

**Tony. Tony, I thought we had this discussion.**

From: Pepper Potts <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Tony Stark <555-xxx-xxxx>

**Unstable materials are not acceptable in your personal workshop, we’re legally at fault if something goes wrong. You need to clear it with the department heads downstairs.**

From: Pepper Potts <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Tony Stark <555-xxx-xxxx>

**What kind of unstable materials, is this the thing you were telling me about? Because that sounds exciting, I’m sure we can find space in Dr. Mori’s lab, she would be okay with that.**

From: Tony Stark <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Pepper Potts <555-xxx-xxxx>

**no unstable materials here**

From: Tony Stark <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Pepper Potts <555-xxx-xxxx>

**sent that first message to the wrong person please disregard**

From: Tony Stark <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Pepper Potts <555-xxx-xxxx>

**but really. i need bruce for this**

From: Tony Stark <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Pepper Potts <555-xxx-xxxx>

**he ran away with hawkeye why does nobody love me pep**

* * *

 

From: Tony Stark <astark@starkindustries.com> to BRUCEY BEAR! <bbanner@starkindustries.com>

Subject: you ran away with hawkeye and didn’t even tell me

i am HURT bruce absolutely crushed

why don’t you love me

i thought we had something special

 

Thank you,

Tony Stark

Director, Research and Development |Stark Industries

(555) xxx-xxxx | astark@starkindustries.com

_This message may contain confidential information and is intended only for the individual named. If you are not the named addressee you should not disseminate, distribute or copy this e-mail. Please notify the sender immediately by e-mail if you have received this e-mail by mistake and delete this e-mail from your system._

* * *

From: Clint Barton <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Natasha Romanoff <555-xxx-xxxx>

**[image attached]**

**Nat look at this fish I caught ITS HUGE**

From: Natasha Romanoff <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Clint Barton <555-xxx-xxxx>

**i’m v proud of u**

From: Clint Barton <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Natasha Romanoff <555-xxx-xxxx>

**screw you this fish is awesome**

From: Natasha Romanoff <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Clint Barton <555-xxx-xxxx>

**its still a fish :p**

From: Clint Barton <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Natasha Romanoff <555-xxx-xxxx>

**you cant kill my buzz, woman. bruce was impressed at my skills you know**

From: Bruce Banner <555-xxx-xxxx>

To: Natasha Romanoff <555-xxx-xxxx>

**Don’t let him lie to you. He fell in the water fully clothed after ten minutes and we spent hours waiting for the fish to come back before he managed to catch that one**

* * *

Request to Cancel Reservation:

Reservation Under: Steve Rogers, on behalf of the Avengers

Facility: Stark Tower Recreation, Gym, Room 3

Time Reserved: Wednesday 1300-1630, recurring, weekly

Request: just need to cancel his upcoming Wednesday, thank you

Additional Notes: half of my team is away so it’s a little difficult to hold training this week

Request Submitted

* * *

USER Clint Barton, SEARCH HISTORY

relaxing hobbies

why do people go fishing

cooking lessons

nonflammable cooking pans

how to tell if a burn is bad enough to see a dr

is fishing really even that relaxing

fishing equipment

where to fish near NYC

what fish are safe to eat

how to clean fish

fresh fish recipes

refund valid guaranteed cooking equipment

* * *

From: Tony Stark <astark@starkindustries.com> to BRUCEY BEAR! <bbanner@starkindustries.com>

Subject: FISHING!?!

seriously you went fishing

fishing

with hawkeye

do you even know how to fish?? either of you??

I bet thor knows how to fish he should have gone with hawkeye this is all thors fault for being in asgard

 

Thank you,

Tony Stark

Director, Research and Development |Stark Industries

(555) xxx-xxxx | astark@starkindustries.com

_This message may contain confidential information and is intended only for the individual named. If you are not the named addressee you should not disseminate, distribute or copy this e-mail. Please notify the sender immediately by e-mail if you have received this e-mail by mistake and delete this e-mail from your system._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually 1000+ words would get its own story instead of being here but so much of it was Tony's signature.
> 
> I'm finally catching up on these prompts this is great


	8. Training (Peggy Carter, pre-serum Steve Rogers, gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tried his best, but Peggy Carter is the person who taught Steve Rogers how to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Peggy and Steve and their fighting styles and tell me that Peggy's not the one to teach Steve how to fight. I dare you.

 “I’m sorry,” Rogers says. “For pulling you away from your work like this.”

“I don’t mind,” Peggy tells him. Truth be told, she rather does mind, actually. Her commanding officers assume she has nothing better to do than give combat lessons to the recruit they worry will break if left in training with more able-bodied men. Rogers doesn’t even know what she does, and he appreciates her worth more than they do. It softens the blow of being ordered to neglect her own duties to train him.

The men who give the orders told her that training the candidates is, in fact, part of her duties as supervisor. They do not consider that she could break Rogers twice as easily as any of his fellow recruits.

Rogers shuffles a bit on his feet. He looks like he’s remembering the blow she dealt to Hodge on his first day. Good. (The blow might be softened by his attitude but it still stings. She allows herself a moment of pettiness to be amused by his nerves.)

“Have you ever fought before?”

“Just a bit,” he says. “Just brawls, really. Kid stuff. Buck- I mean, a friend of mine tried to teach me some, before we signed up.”

“Show me what he taught you, then.”

He does. She raises an eyebrow.

“This friend of yours,” she ventures. “He’s a tall fellow? Strong?”

She watches him try to hide his offense. “Taller than me, yeah.”

“I’m sure your friend meant well, but he’s done you a disservice. These moves are all well and good for him, but it isn’t how _you_ win a fight.”

“They’ve worked pretty well so far.”

“Pretty well is one thing,” she says, feeling her lip curl into a snarl. “Pretty well keeps you alive. I’m going to teach you how to be something more _pretty well._ ”

 Most men, when confronted with an angry Peggy Carter, a Peggy Carter with her calm façade down and her fists up and her fangs showing, either run from her, or laugh in her face, little girl playing at being a wolf. (They tend not to be laughing for long.)

Rogers sees her flash her teeth and smiles. It’s a slow, shy thing, spreading across his face and meeting his eyes. Such a pretty shade of blue, she thinks.

Then she throws him across the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: avegner asked:  
> Ok so you don't have to do this one but either Peggy or an OC that first fell in love with steve way before he got into the army and he was still skinny and bucky was always there going on double dates and they have to deal with the sexism and stuff of the time and he's always really confused when she says I love you and yeah
> 
> This is...not exactly what you asked for, sorry. It definitely is a little Peggy falling in love with skinny Steve, if it helps.


	9. Waiting (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Buchannan Barnes isn't ready to face Steve Rogers yet. He waits.
> 
> He misses his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Drabble - 200 words exactly.
> 
> warnings in end notes

He remembers now, some. His name is James Buchannan Barnes. He fought at Captain America’s side. Steve Rogers is his best friend.

James Buchannan Barnes was captured by Hydra. He’s done things Captain America wouldn’t be proud of.

James Buchannan Barnes remembers, but he isn’t ready to look Steve Rogers in the face. It’s okay, he decides. He watches Steve, sometimes, from the shadows where the Captain doesn’t see him. Steve Rogers is his best friend. He’ll wait.

He can wait.

Captain America fights for the little guy. Captain America saves the world.

James Buchannan Barnes watches, and waits.

Captain America fights. Captain America gets taken into federal custody.

Captain America gets shot. Assassinated.

Steve Rogers dies before James Buchannan Barnes is finished waiting.

He remembers being Bucky. He remembers being the Asset. He remembers a lot, but not rage quite like this.

He’s  _angry_.

(A part of him feels something else, a hurt in the back of his mind and in the front of his chest, but he looks at a picture of Tony Stark in a newspaper, the man who stood against his friend and let this happen, and that little feeling is drowned out by the rage.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS - major character death


	10. Career Path (Darcy Lewis, Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apriljoy97 asked, "Fic prompt: Darcy and the Avengers"

“Darcy is not a professional scientist slash superhero wrangler,” Jane frequently reminds the Avengers. “Her degree is in political science, and her experience is in  _assisting me._  She’s  _my assistant!”_

Usually this is when Jane gets the same look in her eyes as she does when she’s low on caffeine and about to have a breakthrough, and whoever wants to borrow Darcy slowly backs away. (My Darcy  _mine_ , say Jane’s eyes. My coffee  _mine_ , Jane’s eyes tell Clint. My research,  _mine_ , Jane’s eyes scream any time a SHIELD agent wanders close to her lab. Jane is usually mild mannered but she has a core of steel - a possessive core of steel - and it shows.)

Darcy is very attached to Jane, herself. She would not have followed Jane, who followed Thor, who followed his team, all the way to New York, if she wasn’t.

Darcy, being a political science major, not a physicist, is less attached to Jane’s work. Also, sneaking away from Jane’s lab gives her a tiny rebellious thrill.

And she wasn’t always a political science major. She started her college career as a hospitality major. And at one point she was a business management major. Both  _totally_  applicable to herding superheroes and scientists.

So sometimes Darcy lets herself get stolen away from Jane.

She isn’t a superhero wrangler, and she isn’t a scientist or a scientist wrangler, but sometimes, _sometimes_ , she sorts out Hawkeye’s mess of a life for a the next five minutes, or remembers to pick up the Black Widow’s favorite tea when she’s across town running an errand for Bruce Banner who can’t step away from an important experiment. Sometimes Thor smiles at her with the light of a star and Pepper Potts trusts her enough to drag Tony Stark away from his tinkering in time for a press interview.

Darcy isn’t changing the world, but when she gets asked about what she’s doing with her life? She’s not ashamed to answer.

“Officially,” she tells them. “I’m an assistant for the leading astrophysicist in the world. But sometimes? Sometimes, I get to babysit the Avengers, too.”


	11. Sonic (Pietro Maximoff, Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Tony always calling Pietro "Sonic" just to annoy him

“I do not understand this reference,” Pietro complains.

Steve shrugs and shakes his head. The motion is comically exaggerated by the Captain America suit he’s wearing. “I’m not exactly the person to ask, Quicksilver.”

“He’s just doing it because he  _loves_  you,” Clint sings, slinging an arm around Pietro. “It’s kind of his thing. He finally ran out of fictional archers and moved on to you. Just enjoy it. Besides, Sonic’s a badass. I love that game.”

Clint cocks an arrow while he speaks and shoots a Doombot from over Pietro’s shoulder.

“Natasha showed me this game,” Wanda tells them, pausing to blast a bot that sprints toward a building filled with civilians. “I liked it. You should wear bright blue like that, Pietro. A good look for you.”

“Not my color,” grunts Pietro as he gets pushed into a parked car.


	12. Breakfast (Kate Bishop, Natasha, Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allofthefeelings asked:  
> Fic prompt: Natasha and Kate Bishop

“You’re out of cereal,” Kate says. “There’s coffee, though.”

“Good morning to you, too,” Clint replies, “Why are you in my kitchen and how did you finish all of my cereal by yourself? You’re like, tiny. There was a bunch.”

“She didn’t finish it by herself,” says Natasha from the couch. “I helped. Although, really, Clint, rice krispies? You could at least have some Special K.”

Lucky huffs his agreement but doesn’t move from Natasha’s laugh. She scratches behind his ears.

“You’re on my couch. Eating my cereal and petting my dog,” Clint says, dazed. “It’s too early for this.”

“It’s almost noon, Clint,” Kate and Natasha chorus.

“Agrm-mm,” agrees Lucky. He licks Natasha’s hand.

“Oh god,” Clint says. He suddenly looks more awake. “Oh god. There’s two of you.”

He decides to go back to bed.


	13. Story Time (Bucky, Peggy, Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky does not approve of what Steve gets up to when out of Bucky's sight.

“Well,” Peggy says at the end of her story. “It certainly isn’t as heroic as jumping on a grenade during training, but I suppose I did alright for how new I was at this. We can’t all be Captain America.”

She shoves against Steve’s shoulder playfully. He looks away, trying not to blush.

“Hang on a second,” says Bucky, staring straight ahead. “What does she mean,  _jumping on a grenade.”_

* * *

 

 _“_ Well,” Natasha says, jumping to her feet and brushing bits of glass and plaster off of her shoulder. “That was fun, boys. We should do it again.”

Sam and Bucky groan from the ground.

“These wings,” Sam says. “Were not built to carry both your asses out a window along with myself. Not from that high up.”

“It was pretty impressive though,” hums Natasha. “I mean, not as impressive as jumping from an elevator near the top of the Triskelion. And that was before we had Sam around to catch us - he had to land on the shield. We can’t all be Steve Rogers, though.”

“Hang on a second,” says Bucky, scrambling to a seated position and staring straight ahead. “What does she mean,  _jumping from an elevator near the top of the Triskelion without Sam around?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howenoughyouare asked:  
> for the prompt thing: Natasha telling Bucky about all the stupid reckless thing Steve's done while he was gone


	14. Domesticity (Sam/Steve/Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Natasha’s turn to do the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite ficlets ever, not gonna lie.

Tonight, it’s Natasha’s turn to do the dishes.

She doesn’t particularly like the job, but she smiles as the suds ruin her nail polish. (Steve will fix them for her, tomorrow, anyway.) She runs her finger across the chip on the edge of Sam’s favorite plate.

It’s Natasha’s turn to do the dishes. 

Steve woke up early this morning. He didn’t want to talk about it, and today Sam and Natasha shared a glance and decided not to push. It isn’t that bad yet. It’ll keep. Sometimes Steve needs to be hovered over, but sometimes he needs space. He’s contradictory like that. (Sam needs people when he’s hurting and Natasha would prefer to lick her wounds in private. She never does the shopping but her favorites are always ready in the back of the cabinet when she has a bad week and needs to reach for them.)

Steve wakes up early, so Sam and Natasha wake up to cinnamon rolls - homemade, the recipe that Steve has memorized because Sam can never get the dough to rise and Natasha doesn’t think it’s worth the effort, although she’ll gladly eat three when they are put in front of her.

Natasha gathers laundry together after she washes the stickiness from her hands, while Sam puts away all the things Steve used to bake. (Her hands smell like Sam’s because her soap is more expensive and she doesn’t bother to keep it in the kitchen, only the bathrooms. Steve’s Artist Hands soap lives on the utility sink, because if he gets ink all over the bathroom again, Sam will scream.) Steve rests on the couch, having exhausted himself just enough he’s no longer quite on edge. Natasha nudges him with the heel of her hand to pull the throw blanket out from under his arm - it needs to be washed.

She puts the basket in the laundry room. Sam will do them later. He’s only scheduled until 15:00 today and Steve and Natasha will not be home until the evening.

After he starts the laundry, Sam will cook dinner. He is the one who wanted to try a new recipe, so he gets to deal with it. Steve will set the table and get drinks for everyone and put the leftovers away. It’s Natasha’s turn to do the dishes.

The house smells like cinnamon and fresh linen and citrus and  _home_.

And it’s Natasha’s turn to do the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> widowbitesandhearingaids asked:  
> natasha, sam, and steve being adorably domestic
> 
> (also they take bucky home with them and fury can't have him because he's already been added to the chore wheel and you don't fuck with the chore wheel, nick, you just don't, and live happily ever after)


	15. Chance (Darcy Lewis, Kate Bishop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miss-ingno asked:  
> How do Darcy and Kate meet for the first time, do you think?

The first meeting between Darcy Lewis and Kate Bishop happens completely randomly and has nothing to do with Clint or Thor.

(Although there are supervillains involved. But not at first.)

The weather in New York, Darcy discovers upon moving there with Jane, is not nearly as pleasant as television shows would tell you. Darcy wants to live in the magical version of New York where White Collar happens, where every day is sunny and nice but still cool enough that Matt Bomer can walk around comfortably in a suit. (Darcy would also very much like to live in a city where men that look like Matt Bomer walk around in perfectly tailored vintage suits.)

Darcy is starting to put together a nice collection of umbrellas. She never seems to have one with her when it starts raining, and she’s a sucker for street vendors with brightly colored wares. (And it does rain. A lot. A muggy sort of rain that overwhelms you and smells a little weird, and you can’t get away with just pulling your hood up. Besides, sometimes Darcy actually wears Grown Up Clothes, now, and she doesn’t always have a hood.)

She decides to take advantage of a rare gorgeous day to get some shopping done. She leaves her many and varied umbrellas at home and sets out on foot. This proves to be a mistake an hour later when the sky  _rips open_  above her head. (Not in a Loki-is-summoning-an-army way. The normal sort of sky-ripping-open thunderstorm. Darcy has to be more specific about these things, now.)

Darcy’s trying to shove herself under a skinny awning to stay dry (unsuccessfully - it’s kind of raining sideways) when a petite hand shoves a purple umbrella over her head.

“Yo,” the girl says in greeting. She shrugs when Darcy blinks at her. “It’s big enough. You good here for a minute?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Darcy says, relieved. “Thank you! Oh, hey. I like your bag.”

“Thanks. I like your glasses. I can’t pull off glasses.” She pokes at the edge of a fading black eye. “Kind of wish I could, sometimes.”

“They fog up when it’s like this. Oh, I could hold it? I promise not to run off,” Darcy says, noticing the girl struggling with her phone’s touch screen one-handed. She takes the umbrella, careful to still shelter both of them under it.

The two of them chat for a few minutes while they wait for the rain to clear (Darcy thinks the guy waiting out the rain across the street is cute. Kate thinks he’s creepy and not worth the time. Both of them prefer vanilla coffee. Both like blueberry muffins, though only Darcy has attempted to make them from scratch. Neither one likes romance in their action movies.) By the time the sun comes back, they are facebook friends and a selfie of the two of them is saved on both phones.

(The supervillains come into the story when they meet up for coffee, later. You’d think it would ruin things a bit, but it just makes for a good story, later. Can’t let the Avengers have all the cool anecdotes.)


	16. Wizards (Steve, Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Steve and Bucky, wizards AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a 3+ sentence prompt

“This isn’t - writing protective sigils on the neighbors’ windows for pennies, Steve, it’s war.”

“I know it’s war, Bucky, I can do a lot of good -”

“Completely draining your own magic to save the other guy? C’mon.”


	17. Ghosts (Clint, Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Clint and Natasha, ghost hunter AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another 3+ sentence fic prompt

“The Red Room uses ghosts as weapons, Clint. As tools. Trying to put myself together after that…”

“It was more than that. I know you, Natasha. You hunt ghosts all the time, and you’re just fine. Well, as fine as any hunter is.”

“There was one ghost. An American soldier, died during the second World War. Completely under the control of our handlers. The rumor was, they recovered his body, and that’s how they kept control without a necromancer on him 24/7. They used him for missions, but mostly as an example. Sometimes as a teacher.”

“And you saw him.”

“I don’t know what I saw, Clint. I don’t know what to trust anymore.”


	18. Space (Peggy Carter, Angie Martinelli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Peggy and Angie, spaceships AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3+ sentence prompt

“My father told me I should go to school and learn some kind of mechanics if I want to get on a spaceship, but just you wait, English. I’m gonna get all over the galaxy in a Nebula class cruiser once I’m famous.”

“I’m sure you will, Angie. I’m sure it’s much nicer to see the stars from a cruiser than a battleship. Perhaps I’ll join you.”

“I don’t know if they’d ever get me back to Earth if I’d been where you were. What a disappointment this joint must be.”


	19. First Day (Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Matt and Foggy, kindergarten AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3+ fic prompt

“I like your glasses! Red’s my favorite color. Wh-”

“Franklin! Be nice.”

“MOM! Don’t call me Franklin.” He turned back to Matt, holding out his hand. “You can call me Foggy.”


	20. Spy Games (Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unbitrium asked:  
> Pairing: Stucky AU: Cold War espionage (Bucky is KGB, Steve is part of an SOG black ops unit, setting is Siberia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3+ sentence fic

“We have to keep this a secret, Steve.”

“Just because I’m an agent doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to have a life, James. I’ve done enough for my country. They should let me have this.”

“Having a boyfriend is one thing, bad enough for someone trying to serve. Having a boyfriend with questionable ties to family members in the USSR? The big dumb blonde act really doesn’t suit you.”

“One last mission, then I’m all yours. My partner has a lead on codename Winter Soldier. I’ll bring him in, and come home to you.”


	21. At Sea (Bucky, Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spacebucky asked:  
> stevebucky, mermaid au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3+ sentence fic

“Human artifacts are forbidden, James. Pierce will have you killed if he finds out you were swimming near that plane.”

“You don’t understand, Natalia. There’s a man there. He’s trapped in the ice, but I can see - it’s like I knew him.”


	22. Night Out (Thor, Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Natasha and Thor having a night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3+ sentence fic

Against the pulsing base in the club, Thor’s booming voice didn’t seem as loud as it did in quieter settings.

“An excellent choice, Lady Natasha! This celebration is quite enjoyable. You are an excellent guide to this realm.”

Natasha tipped her head and raised her glass silently in Thor’s direction.


	23. Uploaded 6-26-2015 (Sam/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> sam/steve, youtubers au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3+ sentence fic

They upload the video on Steve’s channel. It will get more views, spread quicker, that way. (Sam’s not jealous of his subscriber count, really. His followers are way better than most of Steve’s. Sam’s videos are more specialized and his subscribers get to know him a little better, and most of Steve’s only care about the character he plays sometimes.)

CELEBRATING SCOTUS DECISION is the title. It’s one of the shortest videos on Steve’s account, with shots of a kiss and a courthouse and two hands with matching rings - the only words in the video are “I do.”


	24. Adoption (Steve, Bucky, Clint, Lucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dontbecooler asked:  
> Steve/Bucky 'oh look I found a dog while I was out whoops'
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Clint and Bucky having Lucky and that dog from the other one hang out. (I just wanted to say "Lucky and Bucky"...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more 3+ sentence fics

Steve tries not to stare at his phone when Bucky leaves the house. Both his and Bucky’s therapists have encouraged his daily walks without Steve there to hold him up. Bucky handles the separation better than Steve does, even on days Steve gets a phone call because Bucky lost where or when he was and needed an escort home.

So Steve sets his phone on the counter while he cooks lunch, and usually Bucky is back by the time it’s on the table.

Today lunch gets cold while the phone sits silently in Steve’s shaking hand. He almost drops it when it rings.

“I need a ride,” says Bucky, on the other line.

“Where are - describe the buildings around you, Buck, I’ll figure out where you are and come get you.”

“I know where I am, Stevie. I heard a noise, and I found - hey do you think dogs can ride on a motorcycle? If I hold him? I think he’s hurt, though, maybe I should just call us a cab. Bring money.”

The line disconnects, and the phone pings again, this time with a text message from Bucky with his location.

* * *

 

“I dunno about other dogs, Barton. He’s barely used to me an’ Steve.”

“It’ll be good for him! Put the dog on the ground, Barnes. Look, both of them are fine, tails are wagging. They know they’re like, cousins or whatever.”

“I don’t think missing a body part each makes them cousins.”

“No, I meant - never mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucky and bucky lucky and bucky we’re up all night to get bucky
> 
> sorry


	25. Crayons (Natasha, Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Eeee yay! The Matt & Foggy one was cute so... elementary school AU with Clint and Natasha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another 3+ fic. only a few more, I promise

“Can I borrow your crayons?”

“I need the red ones. But the others are okay.”

“I just need purple, anyway. Here, you can have my red, too! We can just trade! I’m Clint and I’m five and I have a brother Barney and a dog Lucky and he has one eye but he’s still a good dog what’s your name why are you drawing so much red.”

“I’m, um. I’m Natasha Romanoff. Pleased to meet you.”


	26. Sniper Bros (Clint, Bucky, Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heylookahufflepuff asked:  
> In case you're still taking them, for the 3 sentence fic- Clint and Bucky, sniper bros on a team mission :)

“You know,” says Tony. “I think this whole double-the-coverage thing would work a lot better if the two of you were, I don’t know,  _not_  attached at the hip.”

“Got the best angle here,” grunts Bucky as he grabs for more ammo.

Clint sends an EMP arrow into a doombot. “You’re just jealous, Iron Man. You can’t stop our awesome sniper bro love.”


	27. More 3 Sentence Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got tired of giving all of these their own chapters.

_**Anonymous asked:  
** Natasha, Peggy, ski resort_

“Director Carter, I -”

“Honestly, Agent Romanoff, call me Peggy. I can hardly let one of Steve’s friends call me Director when the title had already passed on by the time you joined SHIELD.”

“Peggy, then. Peggy, I know you’re feeling a bit more spry lately, but I don’t think this is what Steve had in mind when he sent you here.  _I’m_ supposed to be protecting  _you.”_

 _“_ Nonsense. What’s an old lady like me supposed to at a ski resort, hmm? Drink cocoa in front of the fire? There’s something fishy about those gentleman staying down the hall. Hand me those binoculars again.”

* * *

_**Anonymous asked:  
** Steve and Bucky and board games._

“Axis and Allies? What the hell,” Bucky complains, lifting the box to show Steve. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“All that,” Steve replies, looking disappointed but not surprised. He shakes his head. “All that, and we’re a board game.”

* * *

_**Anonymous asked:  
** Steve and Bucky At a zoo_

“C’mon, Steve, I want to go in the lion house.”

“We have all day, Bucky. I want to try to look at all the bas reliefs. You know they’re all scenes from The Jungle Book?”

“Come to the zoo,” says Bucky, huffing. “Look at sculptures of animals from a book we’ve both read instead of actual animals. You’re a real treat, ya know that, pal?”

* * *

_**Anonymous asked:  
** I don't remember if Foggy playing D&D is canon or not? If not, if should be. Foggy playing D&D, possibly with Matt or other characters._

“That is - that is so not fair,” groans Foggy. “No min-maxing.”

“There’s nothing in the rules against it. Besides,” Matt smirks, tapping his glasses. “It’s not like it’s not true to life.”

Karen, still flipping trough a rulebook, doesn’t look at either of them.

* * *

_**Anonymous asked:  
** America Chavez and Kate Bishop on a first date_

“So, anyway,” both of them say at once, before stopping abruptly. 

Kate slumps down in the booth, where she’s sitting across from America. She twirls a straw wrapper in her hands. “We already know each other. This shouldn’t be this hard.”

America puts her hand on the table. “You’re right,” she says, standing up. “Neither of us is a dinner-and-a-movie kind of girl, anyway. C’mon, Princess. Let’s go do something that’s actually a good time.

* * *

_**mattmurcok asked:** _

_mattfoggy and the first time they say "i love you" omg_

Foggy reaches across Matt’s lap to grab the open pack of Oreos that is lying on the bed. “I love you,” he tells the first cookie he takes out of the package.

“You love me,” Matt yelps, strangled.

“I mean,” says Foggy. “What I meant was-”

Matt takes a deep breath. “It’s okay,” he says. “I love you, too.”

* * *

**_apriljoy97 asked:_ **

_Cartinelli, Ancient Greek AU_

“My father thinks I should just join the priesthood if I’m not going to settle down, but I’m not sure. I mean, I like the festivals as much as the next person, and the gods are great and all, but if one of them isn’t calling for me specifically I should probably find my path somewhere else, right?” Angie sighs dramatically as she slides into the seat across from Peggy.

“I don’t think they’d be very bothered to have an extra worshipper. All the same, your path is your own. Running a household isn’t all bad, I’m sure, but you have to follow your own path.”

“Like you did?” She nods knowingly towards Peggy’s skirt. It’s just long enough - longer than the women wear in Sparta, but not so long as to go unnoticed elsewhere. Just short enough to draw heads to the skirt itself rather than the knife strapped to Peggy’s thigh underneath.

“Well,” Peggy grins. “Maybe not exactly like I did.”

 


	28. Cereal (Steve, Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> omg stucky and “Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

“The Winter Soldier  _disappeared_ , Bucky. Sam and I found signs that - I  _stopped looking for you!”_

Bucky looks up from his bowl, where the last few pieces of cereal are floating, turning the milk colors where they disintegrate. “I needed time.”

Steve grabs the empty cereal box for something to do with his hands. “You needed time,” he says, incredulously. He stares at the nutrition facts, trying to ignore the burning in his eyes.

“You’re angry,” Bucky observes, still in the same bizarre monotone.

“Angry,” Steve says. “Angry? Who wouldn’t be angry? You ate all of my cereal and  _faked your death for three years!”_

The cereal box has long since been crushed in Steve’s grip.

“I can go get more cereal,” Bucky says, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve drops the box to grab at Bucky’s hand and starts sobbing.


	29. A Tiny Problem (Sam, Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANT-MAN SPOILERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sgtjimbarnes asked:  
> for the fanfic thing: steve actually finding out about antman kicking sam's ass

“It should go fine,” Steve says. “There’s only one  _small_  obstacle, after all. Something so  _tiny_  shouldn’t be a problem for the  _big bad Avengers._ ”

“Don’t even,” warns Sam.

“What? I am  _bugging_  you?”

Steve tries not to smile and manages a pained expression instead of the natural, serious look he was going for.

“Really,” Sam says. “That’s how it is?”

“Oh,” laughs Steve, cracking. “That’s how it is.”

“Alright, which one of you told him? C’mon, fess up. I’m only gonna kill you a little bit.”


	30. Out (Steve/Bucky, Steve/Peggy, Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Gimme a teeny weensy fic about Steve coming out to Tony. Tony makes a snarky comment

“I’m just saying, it’s a little far to go for a  _friend_ , Rogers. Someone might think you were in love with the guy or something.”

“That I  _am_  in love with the guy, you mean.”

Tony opens his mouth to reply, then closes it again to stare more closely at Steve. Steve’s jaw clenches but otherwise his expression doesn’t change.

“Well, well, well,” Tony says. “What a shocking turn of events. That’s one for the history books. I knew that spangly costume was not the uniform of a straight man, I mean honestly.”

“Does that mean you’ll help?”

“I’m honestly appalled that you have to ask, Cap. Although, first, I have to ask -”

“Peggy wasn’t a beard, Tony. I was in love with her, too. But, we never -”

“Oh. Did she know -”

“I think so.”

“Oh.”


	31. Clothes (Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> ooo. maybe some fluffy post ws stucky?? thankkk you. you're one of my fave blogs

Steve is startled from his reading when Bucky throws a dozen bags from various stores on top of the couch he’s sprawled across. One of them whacks Steve in the face.

“Bucky!”

“What?”

“You,” Steve starts. He looks up at Bucky. “You - were not wearing that outfit when you left.”

“Nope,” Bucky replies, popping the  _p_  sound. “Whole new me, Steve. A whole new century, a whole new wardrobe.”

“Some of these things are really nice,” Steve observes, looking in the bag closest to him. He feels a swell of hope in his chest and tries to keep it off his face. Bucky has mostly wanted to stay indoors, away from people, since he came back. Today’s shopping trip is the longest he’s been without Steve since the doctors cleared him. “Date night nice, maybe?”

“I was thinking of a night in, actually.”

Steve feels his face fall a bit. “Oh.”

Bucky produces Styrofoam take-out containers from behind his back. “Italian food. Then a fashion show, of all this.” He sits next to Steve on the couch, pressing against him. “Then maybe,” he whispers. “You can see what I bought for underneath all these new clothes.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve says again, smiling as he pulls Bucky into a kiss.


	32. Superman (Tony, Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Marvel characters reading DC comics or vice versa.

“Superman?”

“Oh god, has nobody shown you Superman? Mr. Truth, Justice, and the American Way? It’s -”

“I know what it’s  _about_ , Tony. Just sort of surprised to see it’s still around, I guess. Superman came out in 1938. I was doing comics myself, then. Nobody now seems to know anything else like that from Before, though.”

After wresting with what words to use to refer to the present day (”I can’t keep saying future if I’m living it right now. This is my  _now_ , from now on.”) Steve gave up and decided to name his past instead, calling anything that happened pre-crash Before. He had a tiny apartment and slept with a pile of blankets even when the heat worked, Before. Girls wore their hair different, Before. We boiled all our food, Before. Sam told him that you could hear the  _Important Capital B_ very time Steve said it, but he seemed pleased that Steve was laying claim to this century.

“Yeah, well. Outsider thing, wish fulfillment, American icon. Some things stick with you, I guess. What kid doesn’t want to be Superman?”


	33. Brave (Kate, Clint, Lucky, Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Clint and Kate watching Brave. :)

“Katie-Kate, Pizza Dog is more into this movie than you are.”

“Lucky just likes looking at the horse.”

Lucky, on cue, looks up at Clint and huffs. Clint throws his hands up. “But just look at it! The archery is actually accurate! If she shot that way, she would  _actually hit a target_. How many movies do that right?”

“Yeah, Clint, it’s great. But it’s a Disney movie. About people turning into animals. Don’t you get enough of magic spells during your day job? Thor was a frog just last week.”

The Hawkeyes stare at each other for a moment. Lucky’s gaze goes from Kate to Clint and back.

“…I guess the scene where she shoots from horseback is pretty cool, though.”

“I used to do that, you know.”

“Hmm?”

“In the circus.”

“Of course you did.”

(Later, without thinking about it, Clint will admonish Natasha in a Scottish accent for leaving her weapons at the table. Natasha just laughs and asks which of them is Merida, then, if she’s red-haired and leaving weapons around but he’s the archer.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love Brave. The archery is actually very accurate, which makes my little archer heart happy. (I can do that thing from horseback, too, just like Clint and Merida.)
> 
> I also got to see Brave before it was even out of post-production because I was on the team that opened Merida's meet-and-greet at Magic Kingdom, so it holds a special place in my heart.


	34. Breakfast (implied Clint/Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your kitchen is a mess,” Natasha announces.
> 
> “It’s a metaphor for my life,” Clint mumbles into his hand. “Or…something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From anon: Can I request something like a couple eating breakfast and being domestic (clintasha or stucky or another pairing is fine) thank you!!
> 
> (Full prompt in end notes)

“Your kitchen is a mess,” Natasha announces, not bothering to turn away from the counter to look at Clint.

“It’s a metaphor for my life,” Clint mumbles into his hand. “Or…something. Is there coffee?”

“There’s toast. It’s…extra toasty.” That answers Clint’s question, then. Natasha never allows herself to have less than a perfect American accent, but sometimes she loses words before coffee. “Burnt.”

“I never did trust that toaster.”

“I don’t trust anything in this kitchen.”

“Not even Lucky?”

Lucky looks up from the pieces of toast he’d been eating off of the floor. Natasha pats his head. 

“Not even Lucky,” she smiles. “How about we hit a diner?”

“Waffles,” Clint says in agreement, heading towards the door.

“Clint.”

“Yeah?”

“Pants.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt from anon on tumblr: I smiled this week because our foreign exchange student had a burnt piece of French toast and didn't know the word burnt so she said "my French toast is too toasty" and now my inside joke with her is to say everything is too toasty (dumb but it feels good to laugh). Can I request something like a couple eating breakfast and being domestic (clintasha or stucky or another pairing is fine) thank you!!


	35. King of Nerds (Steve/Bucky, Sam, modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's coming home. Steve's a bit of a mess. Sam sometimes wishes he had different friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you might have noticed a username change. This is actuallyhawkeye, I decided to update my name here to reflect my tumblr url now that I've settled on one.
> 
> prompt from anon on tumblr (full prompt in end notes)

Sam sighs from the couch as Steve paces in front of him for the third time. He doesn’t look up from his phone until Steve covers it with his hand. A bit of dried paint flakes off from Steve’s index finger and clings to the touchscreen.

“Sam,” he demands. “Help me out here.”

“Look, man, I don’t know what to tell you. You’re the one freaking out over a sign instead of being happy that Bucky’s coming home. I can’t help with that, but whatever you do, you have to do it soon or we won’t be at the airport in time to greet your boy at all.”

“It’s just,” Steve pauses and runs his fingers through his hair. “It’s just that it’s been so long, Sam. I can’t not do anything. And I mean, I could just hold up a sign that says ‘Barnes’ or ‘Bucky’ but it doesn’t feel right. But neither does some kind of - declaration, you know? I don’t want to embarrass him with something sappy.”

He groans and sinks to the floor next to Sam, staring mournfully at the poster-boards strewn across the coffee table. Not a single one is usable. He uses one finger to slide one sheet to the edge of the table - it’s the biggest sheet, almost as big as Steve himself, and half covered in doodles from the hour Steve spent trying to brainstorm. An astronaut floats in one corner. A cat bats at dog tags with its paws in another. There are a few hearts and stars and flowers scattered around the edges, mixed together with gears and tools. A lot of space is filled with quotes in various scripts and colors.

“What about this one?”

“My practice sheet?”

“Yeah, there’s still room in the middle, right? Write something there. C’mon, these were all the things you were thinking of when trying to come up with something. What could fit better?”

“Sam, this sign basically says ‘Bucky Barnes, king of the nerds’.”

“I haven’t met him yet, but from what you told me that sounds about right.”

“It needs something else,” Steve says, finally smiling.

–

Steve doesn’t have time to wash the glitter off of his hands before leaving for the airport, but the sign sheds everywhere, so it’s difficult to tell.

Bucky’s bark of laughter when he reads the tall, brightly colored letters spelling out “King of Nerds” makes all the tension dissipate from Steve’s body in an instant. He drops the sign when Bucky throws his arms around him, lifting Steve right off of the ground.

“You’re such a nerd,” Bucky tells him, examining each drawing later.

“Yeah,” Steve agrees without taking his eyes off of Bucky. “But you’re the nerd king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Bucky gets home from his first tour overseas and skinny!Steve is waiting at the airport with a sign nearly as big as he is, covered in glitter and doodles and color that reads "King of Nerds."


	36. Home (Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay,” Steve tells him. “I’ve got this. You’re fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon for some Stucky hurt/comfort. Full prompt in end notes

Bucky starts stripping off his mission clothes before Steve even closes the door behind them.

“Shower,” he manages, barely audible. He leaves a trail of bloodstained and burnt leather from the front door to the bathroom. Steve picks up the pieces before carefully peeling his own uniform away from his skin. He winces when his already-healing scabs tear away from his skin. Bucky was in worse shape than Steve was, but he tore his clothes off without any care for his own wounds. Steve sighs and tilts his head toward the bathroom. He doesn’t hear the door click closed, but the shower starts running.

Steve pushes both uniforms out of sight before going into the bathroom himself. Steam pours out of the open door. An invitation, then. Steve feels his shoulders relax, releasing tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying.

When Steve pulls aside the curtain, Bucky has propped himself against the tiled shower wall, staring ahead. The water is only hitting him indirectly but his hair is already dripping wet. He has a bottle of shampoo clutched in his hand. Steve gently pries it away from him.

Bucky furrows his brow at Steve, as though he is just realizing Steve followed him into the shower.

“It’s okay,” Steve tells him. “I’ve got this. You’re fine.”

Bucky nods and shifts his weight to lean into Steve instead of the wall. He groans in pain when he moves. Steve bites back a remark about skipping medical. “Just lean into me,” he says, instead. “I have you.”

He keeps up a soft rambling commentary as he shampoos Bucky’s hair, then conditions it, then moves on to the cuts and burns littering his body. “You’re okay, you’re fine, it’s okay,” he whispers, every time Bucky hisses in discomfort or shifts against him. He rinses them both off.

Bucky smiles against Steve’s chest as he lets Steve towel dry his hair. “Thanks,” he whispers, meeting Steve’s eyes for the first time since they walked through the door.

No, Steve wants to say, thank you. Thank you for finally letting me close again, for trusting me to take care of you.

“My pleasure,” he says instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous:  
> Mini-prompt: Bucky suffered a lot of minor cuts/burns/bruises on their last mission (and it maybe even rattled his mind a little bit, stirring up some old memories as happens sometimes). So when he's standing in the shower, just letting the water run over his head, Steve comes in and gently washes his injuries for fluffy cuddle-all-the-Bucky time!


	37. Future (Steve/Bucky, canon divergence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnes wakes up first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from smallstevies on tumblr for a fic where bucky didn't fall from the train, full prompt in end notes

Barnes, to the astonishment of SHIELD medical personnel, wakes up first. He brushes off their explanations about the end of the war and asks about Captain Rogers. Even conversations about the crushed arm they had to amputate get turned back to Rogers.

“He hit his head,” he tells them, cautiously. “On the way down. But he has the serum, right? If I’m okay, he’s gotta be fine.”

They are eventually coaxed into bringing Barnes to Rogers’ room to see for himself. They chatter among themselves about the loyalty Rogers must have inspired in his men. Of course, they reason, Barnes might simply be clinging to the one thing he remembers from his own time.

“He has to wake up, though,” Barnes repeats. “If I did, he has to.”

They don’t mention the abnormalities in Barnes’ bloodwork. Instead they bring him a pile of books and a more comfortable chair to park next to Rogers’ bed, and promise to hold off on any fittings for a prosthetic arm that can’t be done in Rogers’ room.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” they hear Barnes say one day. “About time.”

“Heaven?” Rogers asks. Barnes laughs.

“Nah,” he says, leaning closer to Rogers like he has a secret to share. “Not for us. Not yet, anyway. Welcome to the future, Stevie.”

Rogers smiles widely at his sergeant. The doctor on monitoring duty reminds himself to check for permanent brain damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smallstevies:  
> for a quick fic prompt - au where bucky didnt fall off the train and he went under the ice with steve. how do you think steve would react waking up to find bucky there too?

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://showgirlsteve.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos are great, I love you forever for comments.


End file.
